


W ten słoneczny dzień

by salicaria



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, Just Married, M/M, Polski | Polish, chociaż jest tylko przez dwie sekundy, nicaise żyje i ma się dobrze, weselicho
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salicaria/pseuds/salicaria
Summary: laurent i damen odpoczywają w ogrodzie ich letniego pałacu. nagle damen wpada na pomysł, że nie ma nic lepszego od ckliwych zaręczyn.





	W ten słoneczny dzień

Laurent siedział na marmurowej, prostej ławie w ogrodzie ich Letniego Pałacu. Jego nieskazitelna, delikatna i jasna jak płótno skóra teraz błyszczała w pełnym słońcu. Ubrany zaledwie w biały, cienki chiton pozwalał, by wiatr muskał jego odsłonięte nogi. Każdy, kto na niego spoglądał, zapewne martwił się, że jego skóra nie wytrzyma tak intensywnego kontaktu z promieniami słonecznymi. Każdy, kto nie miał pojęcia, że wcześniej Damen odpowiednio zajął się ciałem Laurenta; namaścił je wszelkiego rodzaju olejkami, kremami i innymi specyfikami. A wszystkie te staranne zabiegi miały na celu nie dopuścić, by skóra jego kochanka doznała oparzenia. Damen nie chciał, by Laurent cierpiał, dlatego też za każdym razem, gdy ten wychodził na pełne słońce, osobiście dbał o to, by jego ciało było odpowiednio przygotowane. Laurent źle znosił upały, jednak im dłużej przebywał w Akielos, tym bardziej się do nich przyzwyczajał. Można by rzec, że potrafił znieść najgorsze męki, byle tylko spędzić czas z Damenem. Oczywiście nigdy nie przyznał tego głośno.  
Laurent opierał się teraz o kamienny murek, wyglądający jak połączenie akielońskiego, ascetycznego stylu budownictwa, jak i verańskiego szyku, nieco bardziej złożonego i wyrafinowanego. Kamienie były w kolorze jasnego piasku, ich prosta forma przywodziła na myśl pustynię w pełnym słońcu. Jednak tuż przy filarach, między kamiennymi płytkami ciągnęły się liczne gustowne wzory, które przełamywały akielońską prozaiczność. Wyglądały jak łączenia gwiazd na niebie w bezchmurną, spokojną noc. Wkład Laurenta był widoczny gołym okiem. Damen nie od razu zgodził się na taką ingerencję w tradycyjną metodę budowlaną jego narodu, jednak po wielu namowach dał się przekonać na pewne zmiany. Nie zwracał uwagi na Nikandrosa, który przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z boku i tylko czasem żachnął pod nosem coś o tym, że Laurent za bardzo się panoszy i pozwala sobie na zbyt wiele. Oczywiste było, że nie od razu wszyscy zaakceptują związek króla Akielos z królem Vere — w końcu od pokoleń ich rody pałały do siebie odrazą i czystą nienawiścią. Jednak wkrótce i to miało się zmienić.

Damen szedł spokojnym krokiem w dobrze mu znanym kierunku. Przechadzał się alejami otoczonymi pięknymi i wyjątkowo zadbanymi roślinami. Bez wątpienia służący ogrodnicy znali się na rzeczy. Ścieżka była otoczona małymi drzewami tamaryszku; jedne z nich dawały białe kwiaty, a inne różowe, dzięki czemu aleja przybrała pięknie pastelowe barwy. W powietrzu roznosił się zapach lewkonii i posłonków. Słońce przyjemnie grzało go w kark. Gdzieś niedaleko słyszał świergot ptaków. I kiedy myślał, że nie może być już lepiej, zobaczył go.  
Wyglądał jak najpiękniejszy posąg. Miał przymknięte oczy, otoczone długimi jak firanki rzęsami. Włosy spływały mu kaskadą po twarzy, niesforne kosmyki odrzucił za ucho. Ten obraz zaparł Damenowi dech w piersiach. Przez chwilę po prostu stał, skryty w cieniu drzewa, i obserwował, jak Laurent przybiera swobodną pozę i delektuje się chwilą długo wyczekiwanej wolności. Przez całe życie musiał walczyć. Był zdany tylko na siebie. Teraz gdy nie było już regenta, Laurent wydawał się oswobodzony z więzów. Był spokojny i odprężony. Widok Laurenta w takim stanie sprawiał, że Damenowi rosło serce.

Nagle spojrzenie błękitnych oczu natrafiło na te o ciemnej, orzechowej barwie. Laurent uniósł złocistą brew, jakby w niemym pytaniu, jednak chwilę później kąciki jego ust drgnęły lekko, formując się w delikatny uśmiech. Gestem dłoni zaprosił Damena do siebie.  
Początkowo niepewne kroki szybko zamieniły się w stanowczy chód i Damen chwilę później znalazł się obok ławy, na której siedział Laurent. Ten wyciągnął ręce w jego stronę, oplótł je na karku mężczyzny i przyciągnął do siebie. Ich usta nie musiały długo czekać, by połączyć się w jedną całość. Damen do tej pory nie mógł uwierzyć, jak bardzo zmienił się Laurent od czasu ich pierwszego spotkania. Dla swoich ludzi wciąż mógł być tym samym, chłodnym i opanowanym Laurentem, podejmującym strategiczne decyzje z niezwykłą precyzją i starannie zaplanowanym każdym ruchem, jednak przy Damenie stawał się kimś innym. Damen nie mógł opisać swojej radości, mogąc poznać inne wcielenia swojego kochanka. Każdy dzień spędzał na poznawaniu go od nowa i od nowa. Wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek mu się to znudzi.

— Zamierzałeś stać pod tym drzewem przez wieczność? — powiedział Laurent, kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali.

Damen wyprostował się, jednocześnie uświadamiając sobie, że się uśmiecha.

— Może — odpowiedział zdawkowo. — Patrzenie na ciebie wprawia mnie w dobry nastrój.

Laurent pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu. Chwilę później Damen zajął miejsce przy nim. Ich uda zetknęły się ze sobą.

— Tak naprawdę przyszedłem po coś jeszcze — oznajmił po dłuższej chwili.

— Tak właśnie myślałem. Więc? — zapytał, obracając twarz w jego stronę.

Damen skupił się na jego błękitnych oczach, w których teraz odbijał się on sam. Jego jasne włosy błyszczały w świetle dnia, a promienie słońca nadawały im niezwykłego blasku. Mlecznobiała, delikatna skóra, która tak mocno kontrastowała z oliwkową karnacją Damena, teraz wydawała się jakby zrobiona z porcelany. Damen przesunął palcami po ramionach Laurenta, zahaczając o jego akieloński chiton. Stopniowo jego dłonie wyznaczały trasę od barku, poprzez szyję, aż w końcu spoczęły na twarzy. Potarł delikatnie kciukiem policzek Laurenta, a ten wypuścił powietrze z ust na ten czuły, zmysłowy i subtelny dotyk. Jego twarz okryła się czerwienią.  
Damen nagle spoważniał. Jego rysy wyostrzyły się, a brwi ledwo widocznie zmarszczyły. Wyglądał, jakby prowadził wewnętrzną walkę z samym sobą. Przez dłuższą chwilę kontemplował pogrążony w całkowitej ciszy. Laurent przyglądał mu się z uwagą i niewypowiedzianym pytaniem na ustach. I choć spodziewał się wszystkiego, to jednak to, co zaszło chwilę później, pozbawiło go tchu.

Wiatr zawiał odrobinę mocniej, a kilka słabszych kwiatów opadło z pobliskich drzew. Jeden z płatków jakarandy mimozolistnej postanowił osiąść na brązowych włosach Damena. Laurent wyciągnął dłoń po fioletowy kwiat, a następnie zdjął go i umieścił w ręce kochanka. W tamtej chwili liczyli się tylko oni.

— Ja… — zaczął niepewnie Damen. — Chciałbym, aby chwile takie jak ta trwały wiecznie. Chciałbym powiedzieć ci, żebyś został tutaj na zawsze. Ze mną.

Nastąpiła chwila pełnej napięcia ciszy.

— Przeżyliśmy razem tak wiele, ale to wciąż niewystarczające — podjął ponownie Damen. — Pragnę, abyśmy mogli przeżyć jeszcze więcej. Chcę dzielić z tobą przyszłość, Laurencie.

Laurent na te słowa otworzył szerzej oczy. Błękit w jego tęczówkach nagle pociemniał, jeszcze nigdy nie biła z nich taka intensywność. Wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi.

— Czy wyjdziesz za mnie Laurencie, królu Vere?

Odpowiedź padła natychmiastowo.

— Tak — odparł Laurent, a jego twarz objął promienny, pełen miłości uśmiech. — Wyjdę za ciebie.

W Damena nagle tchnięto nowe życie. Momentalnie pojaśniał, a jego oblicze przepełniła radość i najwspanialsze, nieopisane szczęście. Gwałtownie wstał z marmurowej ławki, ciągnąc za sobą Laurenta. Jasnowłosy był nieco zaskoczony takim wybuchem entuzjazmu, jednak pozwolił się objąć i unieść w górę.

— Doprawdy! Z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej przekonuję się, że mógłbyś unieść konia — rzucił Laurent.

— Jesteś zdecydowanie lżejszy od konia — uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy, jednak pozwolił Laurentowi stanąć na własnych nogach.

Pozwolili sobie na chwilę wytchnienia. Przez pewien czas po prostu patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy, a ich serca biły tak szybko, jak podczas intensywnego wysiłku fizycznego. Przyglądali się sobie z niezwykłym skupieniem i intensywnością. Wydawało się, że teraz poznali siebie na nowo. Nikt nie mógł odebrać im tego, czym dla siebie byli.

***

Wieści o zaręczynach obiegły pałac z prędkością światła. Wszędzie można było usłyszeć szepty aprobaty, wścibskie plotki i domysły na ten temat. Zarówno żołnierze, jak i służba byli przygotowani na taki obrót zdarzeń, więc nikt nie był zaskoczony. Wszyscy byli pewni, że to się wydarzy, pozostawało tylko pytanie: kiedy? I oto właśnie dostali swoją odpowiedź.  
Termin został wyznaczony szybciej, niż można by się tego spodziewać. W związku z tym trwały intensywne przygotowania. Członkowie służby mieli teraz ręce pełne roboty. Każdy z nich dokładał wszelkich starań, aby wszystko było perfekcyjnie zaplanowane i żeby dwaj królowie byli usatysfakcjonowani efektem ich pracy. Ceremonia zaślubin miała się odbyć za cztery dni.  
Służące krzątały się, kierowane wskazówkami od samego Laurenta. Potrawy przygotowywane w kuchni roznosiły po pałacu przyjemny, kuszący zapach. Na tę uroczystość zostało zaproszonych mnóstwo gości, również z innych państw, a część z nich praktycznie od razu potwierdziła swoje przybycie. Nie mogli przegapić takiego wydarzenia. W końcu dwa osobne państwa miały zostać połączone. Niektórzy odczuwali wątpliwości i niepewność, zresztą całkiem uzasadnioną, gdyż w całej historii nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, by dwa wrogie królestwa teraz miały żyć w zgodzie i harmonii, a ich przywódcy byli małżeństwem. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że czekają ich ogromne zmiany.

Nadszedł długo wyczekiwany dzień. Goście, przybywszy do Letniego Pałacu, zostali skierowani w wyznaczone miejsce, skąd mogli obserwować przebieg ceremonii. Obrzęd miał się odbyć w ogrodzie, który obaj tak kochali. To miejsce stanowiło ważny element ich życia, więc chcieli, by tak ważny akt odbył się właśnie tutaj. Pogoda jak zwykle o tej porze roku w Akielos dopisywała, skazując gości na godziny spędzone w słońcu. Jednak i to zostało przemyślane. Specjalnie na tę okazję zostały skonstruowane baldachimy w stylu verańskim. Były w kolorze lawendy, a każdy z nich obszyty był srebrną nicią. Takie rozwiązanie było zarówno gustowne, jak i przede wszystkim praktyczne.  
Solidne, w kolorze kości słoniowej, wazony z kwiatami były poustawiane w równym rzędzie z obu stron, tworząc zapierające dech w piersiach przejście. Specjalnie na tę okazję sprowadzone zostały różne gatunki kwiatów z wielu zakątków świata. Dzięki temu całość nabrała bardziej egzotycznego wymiaru i formy. Krzesła zajmowały większość przestrzeni, jednak ich układ został na tyle przemyślany, żeby pozostawić wystarczająco wolnego miejsca dla każdego przybysza.  
W centralnej części ogrodu znajdowała się pergola, tworząca liściasty łuk. To właśnie pod nią mieli się pobrać.  
Wkrótce nadeszła pora. Wszyscy zebrani usiedli na przygotowanych dla nich krzesłach. Zapadła wyczekująca cisza.

Szli ramię w ramię po trawiastej ścieżce, kierując się do wyznaczonego celu. Laurent ubrany był w tradycyjny, verański strój. Jego ubranie w kolorze ciemnego fioletu tworzyło iluzję zrobionego z jedwabiu. Maleńkie szczegóły ozdabiały jego rękawy, a złote guziki były całkowicie dopięte. Za nim ciągnęła się kontrastowo jasna, błękitna peleryna, podkreślająca kolor jego oczu. Jego włosy zostały delikatnie upięte srebrną spinką w kształcie gwiazdy, wokół której lśniły niewielkie ogniki.  
Przy poruszaniu w blasku słońca widoczna była złota obręcz na jego nadgarstku.  
Damen z kolei został przyodziany w tradycyjny akieloński strój, złożony z białej szaty z draperią, a po jego plecach spływał czerwony materiał peleryny. Jego nogi zdobiły sandały, a ręka, podobnie jak ta Laurenta, eksponowała z wdziękiem złotą obręcz dawnych kajdan. Wyglądali niczym wyjęci z obrazka.

Po wstępnej rozmowie nadszedł czas na formalności.

— Zebraliśmy się tu dzisiaj, aby przypieczętować związek małżeński Damianosa V, króla Akielos oraz Laurenta Rex, króla Vere — przemówił donośnym głosem prowadzący ceremonię. — Jeśli ktokolwiek jest temu przeciwny, niech odezwie się teraz, lub zamilknie na wieki.

Nikt nie odważył się zabrać głosu. Albo nikt nie miał nic przeciw. Cisza została odebrana jako zezwolenie na kontynuację.

— Czy ty, Damianosie V, bierzesz za męża Laurenta z Vere i przyrzekasz mu miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską?

— Tak — szczera odpowiedź padła bez chwili namysłu.

— A czy ty, Laurencie Rex, bierzesz za męża Damianosa z Akielos i przyrzekasz mu miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską?

Laurent spojrzał prosto na Damena. Jego wzrok przekazywał więcej emocji niż jakiekolwiek słowa.

— Tak.

— Nałóżcie sobie obrączki.

Po tych słowach Nicaise, który trzymał w rękach poduszkę, na której znajdowały się dwa pierścienie, podszedł do nich i wręczył je im. Obrączki, były w kolorze ich kajdan.  
Damen wziął dłoń Laurenta i powoli nałożył złoty pierścień na jego palec serdeczny. Następnie Laurent zrobił to samo na palcu Damena.

— Od tej pory jesteście zobowiązani trwać w miłości. Zawarliście związek małżeński.

W jednej chwili usta Damena i Laurenta odnalazły się w długim, namiętnym pocałunku, który przypieczętował ich małżeństwo. Goście weselni wstali, a radość objęła cały ogród.

**Author's Note:**

> marzyłam o tym, by stworzyć ff z mojej ukochanej serii tj. captive prince. nie wiem, jak mi to wyszło. prawdopodobnie nie wyszło. wciąż jednak mam nadzieję, że komuś moja pisanina przypadnie do gustu. jeśli tak jest, proszę, zostaw po sobie kudos i/lub komentarz, będę bardzo wdzięczna. zarówno za słowa konstruktywnej krytyki, jak i za miłe słowa (o ile można cokolwiek miłego o tym ficzku powiedzieć).


End file.
